Wilting Flowers
by JM McLand
Summary: Red. That was all he could see. Just a sea of blood and he was drowning in it. This was the first time in a long time he felt this over powering sense of emotional internal pain. The first was when Itachi undertook that ill-fated mission of peace. The second was when Madara- or Obito told him the truth of that mission. The third was this very moment.


Came up with this idea and right now might just be drabbles.

It is rather short and not sure where I am really going with this. I wanted to write Sasuke and after watching Obito's back story in the anime…and recent events in the manga. I wanted to try to write a little bit of angst.

Don't own it.

**Wilting Flowers**

Red.

That was all he could see. Just a sea of blood and he was drowning in it. This was the first time in a long time he felt this over powering sense of emotional internal pain. The first was when Itachi undertook that ill-fated mission of peace. The second was when Madara- or Obito told him the truth of that mission. The third was this very moment.

Red.

It was splattered over his face, dripped down across his cheeks as he heard a sadistic laugh rip through the air. There was a gurgling sound in between the laugh, a sad pathetic wet coughing and a soft "sorry Sasuke-kun". Those red drops still falling on his face from his position on the ground.

Pink.

He realized was mixed in the red. Soft cherry blossom pink locks tinted red framed a delicate looking face. Something so weak looking but stupidly stubborn and resilient. It never changed, always being annoying bright and soft even in the harshest of winters.

Green.

He noted, green eyes stared down at him in a sad contented way. They were mocking him. She had everything. She had a family, she had friends, she had the perfect life – she should have never been allowed to become a ninja. In their youth, he fought to protect that without meaning to. He fought to protect her peace that his brother died for. God, he hated her for it because she threw it all away to follow two lost causes.

He had to leave because if he stayed his revenge, his reason for living, would shift. It would change from hate to love. He would protect instead of destroy. And that wasn't in his grand scheme of life.

"Fight…win…Sasuke-kun…." Blood trailed down those delicate lips to her chin as the sick slick sound of his enemy's sword was removed from her dying body. "Save…Naruto…."

Red.

That was all he could see now. The world was just a bright crimson red. He could not remember what happened afterwards. The howling sounds of Kurama, the screams of terror, or the strange laugh that escaped from his lips that would haunt his nightmares forever.

According to Konoha Nine, he had went berserk. The lifeless body of one Sakura Haruno in his arms he had destroyed almost anything that approached. Yet, he wasn't the only one, apparently Naruto had regained his second wind thanks to Tsunade and joined in the blind rage.

Sakura had ran onto the battle field with Madara shortly after his crazy ancestor stabbed him the first time. Sai had went to engage in combat as she went to heal him saving his life with one of her specialty Jutsus. She was almost done transferring her chakra into him when Madara put his sword through her as she hovered above him.

After that he had 'lost all of his marbles' according to Ino who checked upon him in the medical tent. His eyes apparently gained a new Jutsu – what jutsu, no one was really sure of and there really wasn't a name for it yet. The effects however saved the tailed beasts from their leashes Madara created and the battle was back on. By the end of it all, Madara was sealed in stone – and his wish to make reality a dream and dream into reality was ended. At the same time Obito had manage to do the reincarnation jutsu bringing back all those who were lost in the war.

Minus one.

As the dead came to life again, the body of Sakura Haruno was nowhere to be found. The last spot it had been seen was in his arms and he had no idea where he had tossed the corpse of the girl who should have never been there in the first place. Her stupid request to save Naruto….he completed it but what was there to show for it? The world was saved, mission accomplished, but the girl who always held faith in him was gone. The girl who was always protected, always saved, always annoying, was no longer in this world. There was no trace of her at all.

So here he was in a medical tent bandaged head to toe, his eyes peeking out from white bandages waiting for a pink hair girl with green eyes to walk through the opening of the tent. It had to be a lie because the world couldn't afford to lose her. She was needed, while he was not.

Instead, yellow, black, blue, gray, and every other stupid color came through that opening. Some of them just questioned his motives, others welcomed him home, and some threatened if he did anything to anyone he would meet his maker. Most of them were just grunted and almost all of them were ignored.

Yet, when he closed his eyes he could still see red.

All he could see was a girl who was the embodiment of spring, stained a crimson bloody red.

And now he finally understood what Obito felt. He would do anything to change reality into a horrible nightmare and wake up to see her smiling over him. He wanted to hear her say, "Sasuke-kun!", or to have her just sit beside him cutting apples, or even just to have her scream at Naruto over something stupid.

He would do anything to see that untouched bright annoying pink once more.

(end?)

Please Review!


End file.
